Ill Stand by you
by Rikkis Heartache
Summary: A story about Zane and Rikki.How Rikkis life changes from one mistake made by Zane.I m not very good at summarys so please read.


Ill stand by you Chapter 1-Prouloge It was a Saturday night when the huge beach party was was the start to a weeks holiday for everyone in year was was going to be music,games,alcohol and asked Rikki to go with asked asked were all going together,as had recently asked Bella didn't go to America after he declared his love for Cleo a while as for Rikki and Zane they were better than the night that Rikki went to Mako on a full moon and she saved Will from the water tenticle Zane had never let her go anywhere on her was so supportive towards she had didn't know how,but she defiantly always went to Mako on her own and sometimes just sat there for hours she was there she felt like she was at the inncident Zane took her out a couple times but she didn't seem to mind if Zane was babbling on about nonsense because it went in one ear and out the were in school one day when everbody heard about the beach party."So how bout it Rikki? will you go with me"he asked."Ya sure it will be fun"Rikki kissed her and she kissed him was the first time in ages since she smiled and kissed a couple of weeks before that she wouldn't let anyone touch her.

Chapter 2-The beach party It was the day of the beach party and everyone was was more excited as this was the first time in weeks she loosened up let people come back into her were all glad to see their friend back normal ,Bella and Rikki got ready in Cleos ,Lewis and Zane got ready in Wills and Zane met up at the cafe and closed it for the night as there was nobody there to serve the customers as they were all going to the all then met up outside the wrapped his arms around Rikki,Lewis held Cleos hand and Will and Bella linked hands as they all walked towards the the time they reached the beach they saw a bonfire and heard the atmosphere was unbelievable they all didn't drink anything for the first two stayed by themselves for some while all cuddled up next to their began to think about her relationship with thought how everything in her life was perfect and nothing could ever change looked up at Zane,who looked back at her and they and Bella thought that was so cute as Rikki was someone who never liked things like weren't jelous of her as Lewis and Will were always like that to were just happy for her to get her life back on track.

Chapter 3-Rikkis Heartache They were still by themselves after another were all talking to eachother."Rikki you look so beautiful tonight"Zane told Rikki."Thanks Zane you look handsome"Rikki and Zane kissed for a while until Zane broke away."Zane is there something wrong?"Rikki asked."No not at all"Zane kissed her once more and said"I love you Rikki Chadwick".Rikki was totally taken back by knew that Zane liked her but she never knew that he loved felt all tingly others had stopped their conversations when they heard Zane say that he loved replied"I love you too Zane"and she kissed others were shocked when they heard Rikkis reply as they didn't think Zane and Rikkis relationship was so that they had drinks but not as many as was completely others were just looking at him and how he was using Rikki to stand saw how she tried to get him to go home but her attempts were a while she left him with Nate to go check that the cafe was went back over to Zane to let him know that she was with Cleo,Lewis,Bella and he didnt seem to care as he was now wasted with walked over to Cleo,Lewis,Bella and was talking to them for a had her back turned to where Zane ,Will and Cleo were facing towards faces turned white."Guys ye look like ye have seen a ghost"Rikki reply from turned round to see what was happening when she saw Zane kissing Sophie."Rikki are you ok?"Cleo asked."Yeah i'm fine my heart just shattered into a thousand pieces"she replied.

Chapter 4-Broken dreams Rikki wanted to be alone from that minute ,Bella,Lewis and Will were worried about just stared at the sand for a long while saying tried to get the vision out of her head but it just repeated drank more to make her feel better but it didn't decided to leave the told the others that she needed to be alone and they understood so they didn't try to go after looked over at Zane who was kissing Sophie couldn't trust him anymore after what he did to their swam as fast as she could to soon as shegot to Mako she broke down and wasn't one to cry in public so she just went somewhere to was at Mako for ages crying when she thought:Zane moved on now so am she didn't realise was that it was getting looked at her watch and it was decided to sleep at Mako for the night because she couldn't face her fell asleep and she started dream was of Zane and all the good memories she had with the image of Sophie and him kissing was in her left out a cry without realising pain surgered through her body,as it reminded her that he loved she dreamt about her future with Zane or now as she called them her broken dreams which faded away.

Chapter 5- Avoidance and accidents Part 1 She woke at Mako island at 11am that got up from where she was lying,stretched and dove into the was in no rush to get back as she knew what was ahead of admired the reef and swam with the dolphins for a decided to go back to found a spot on the beach where nobody goes and she left herself dry used her powers on a nearby piece of seaweed and it caught she dried off she sat on the beach for took out her phone and had 8 missed calls from Cleo,Bella,Lewis,Will and her knew that they were all worried about her buy she didn't didn't care anymore,she told herself she couldn't trust anyone made her way back to her trailer where her Dad was waiting worried told him she spent the night at a different friends had her breakfast and headed towards the was 2 o' clock by the time she reached the ,Bella,Lewis and Will looked at her as she came in."Oh Rikki we were so worried about you where have you been?"Cleo asked while giving her a hug."I slept at Mako so I could have time to think"she answered back as she walked to the office."Where are you going?"asked Will."To clear my stuff from the office."she spotted her going into the office and followed then Rikki had gotten a box and started packing her things into it."Um Rikki what are you doing?"Zane asked her."What does it look like? i'm packing my things and leaving"she replied."Why Rikki we are partners in this business and your my girlfriend"he said back to her."Girlfriend,I don't think so because if you remember last night you and Sophie were kissing" she said with an angry voice."Rikki I didn't mean to I was drunk"he said getting close to her."Don't Zane!! Look it's over now you can have Sophie"she shouted at left the cafe with tears in her eyes

Chapter 6-Avoidence and accidents Part 2 Her friends watched her leave the thay point on they knew it was going to be hard for her with Zane next couple of weeks Rikki distant herself from her wouldn't talk to them,eat with them or hang out with spent all her time on her own at school she wouldn't sit next to them in used to always sit next to Zane but recently she moved seats to the back on her lunch she sat on her own on a bench not even having her noticed that Zane tried to talk to her a couple of times but Will and Lewis told Zane to leave her was going to be hard for them for her to trust them Dad soon found out what happened and he was worried about wasn't herself and everyone was at Mako all the time it was a full moon and Cleo asked Rikki was she coming she watched scary films all night but they noticed that there was no reaction from and Lewis came over and sat next to Bella and felt so left out because they had somebody to hug into and she had soon went to bed and they all wondered went up to talk to her and she broke down right there he gave her a hug and told her it was going to be other friends watched started to come back one day Zane was trying to talk to her so she just stuck her ipod on full so she wouldn't hear left her soon came to a crossroad and didn't look across the road and just kept walking.A car came out of nowhere and knocked her was lying on the floor uncontious and blood coming out of ambulance came soon and took her to hospital.

Chapter 7-Ill stand by you Cleo got a call from the hospital telling her that Rikki was in an told Bella,Will and their way to hospital they were asked by Zane why there was an ambulance that passed him a while ago."Ok Zane listen to me Rikki was in an accident and we are on the way to the hospital now"said Cleo."Your'e kidding me aren't you??"he asked."I wish I was"Cleo felt his heart sink and there was tears in his eyes."I'm coming too"he said."Eh your not welcome"Lewis and Will said."I love Rikki and what happened was a mistake,and now I realise I lost everything I could ever want"he said tears coming out of his eyes."I lost Rikki"he said crying."I think Rikki would want Zane there only because she loves him"Cleo ran to Rikkis caravan and told her dad drove them to the they reached the hospital they rushed into dad spoke out "I'm looking for Rikki Chadwicks room please"he said."I'm afraid you cant see her as she is still in surgery, please take a seat Sir"the nurse they sat in the waiting room tension began to build got them all began to pace up and down the a while the doctor came into the waiting room."Rikki Chadwick"he said as they all stood up."Em well the surgery was a success but...".He was cut off by Zane."But what"Zane asked."But her heart isn't strong enough it seems and I know this sounds stupid but she appears to have a broken heart"he put his head up and every one was looking up at him."When can we see her?"Zane asked."You can see her now but I warn you she is hooked up to a lot of machienes so it might frighten you"he told them each went in in her dad,Terry then Cleo and Bella then Lewis and they came out Zane stood up to walk in but was stopped in his tracks by Terry."I swear to God if anything bad happens to her when your'e in there it will be the last thing you will ever do"he said angrily to walked in and went over to Rikkis sat down on the chair next to her took her hand in next 48 hours was crutial for didn't recover as the doctors wanted her told them she was in a was in shock when they heard doctor then added that she could come out of the coma at any time or she may was a month since the doctor had told them the gave up on hope a long time but knew she was strong an could get through stayed by her bedside every day,took time off school,lived off hospital food and barely went home only to day he took her hand in his and whispered softly in her ear."Rikki I want you to know whatever happens to you ill stand by you,forever.I am so sorry for what happened with was a drunken mistake and will never happen again".

Chapter 8-A road to recovery After he said that to her Rikki began to come out of the tried to open her eyes Zane noticed this an ran out of her room shouting Nurse come nurse told Zane to stay covered the window so they couldn't see what was happening."Zane what did you to to her?"Terry asked."I didn't do anything"Zane said."Whats happening so Zane?"Cleo asked."I think shes waking up,I'm not sure but I swore I saw her eyes flickering when I was in there"Zane told were waiting for the doctor to come about an hour he came out."I have good news your daughter Mr Chadwick and your friend is after waking up"he told them all."Can we see her?" asked Bella."Yes ye can"the doctor all made their way towards Rikkis room."Ye can't all go in there"the doctor turned around to look at him."She only asked for one person"he looked at Terry."Who is it?" asked Will."She asked for Zane"he told looked up in made his way towards Rikkis he reached the door he looked at walked in and sat down on the chair next to her bed."Rikki you asked to see me"he said."Yeah I did"she said."Look Rikki i'm so sorry for what happened I was drunk I didn't mean to kiss Sophie.I understand if you never want to see me again"he said to Rikki."I know Zane you told me this before I heard you say it to me when I was in the coma,and why would I never want to see you again"she replied taking his hand in hers."Because of what I did,I hurt you bad Rikki and it's my fault that your here right now"he said."Zane its my own fault i'm in here I never looked where I was going and then the car hit me.I know that you would never hurt me"she said squeezing his hand."You know Rikki if I could take back everything that happened I would because I lost you forever"he said tears coming out of his eyes."You didn't Zane youv'e still got me.I don't care that you kissed Sophie anymore"she looked up at her."I love you Rikki and don't ever forget it"he said kissing her hand."Zane I know you love me because you wouldn't be here otherwise.I love you Zane"she said pulling him out of his sat on her bed and looked at kissed her on the forhead."What was that for Zane?"she asked."Oh it was just a friendly kiss thats all"he replied."A friendly kiss thats all??"she asked."Yes thats all."he replied."Zane I don't want us to be friends..".She looked at him and he had a tear in his eyes."I think i'll leave now"he said."No Zane thats not what I ment.I want us to go back to how we were before the beach party.I know it sounds weird but I can't live without you"she said."Ok but are you sure,I mean like I can't live without you either but are you sure??"he asked."Yes I'm sure"she said giving him a kiss.

Chapter 9-Back again They were both glad that they were together was now lying next to head was on his chest and his arm around her as they both ,Bella,Lewis and Will came in a little while later to see where Zane they went into Rikkis room they saw them didn't know why she'd taken him back but they just wanted their friend to be happyRikki  
made a slow but good recovery because she knew that she had Zane and her  
friends to support about a month of rest it was time for her to go  
back to was welcomed back with open first she found it  
hard to get back into the routine but she knew that she had  
thought about the past 3 months and how lucky she was to be was  
finally getting her life was back again the same as she was before the  
beach was herself.  
Chapter 10-Authors so this is my first story and I know its long so comment and rate please as I  
am new to you


End file.
